United Nations (Arsinos)
This is a page for the United Nations, where countries can be inducted into the United Nations, laws can be passed, and decisions can be made Passed laws in force: UN_laws Rejected laws: UN_rejected Organisation and presence The UN has yet to be based in a permenant location but it seems likely that it will end up being on an island off the coast of Lexilo. A large and important organization the UN has various branches outlined below. The UN Cultural Committee- fosters cultural understanding between nations and runs regular cultural events including: #National Anthems sharing and appreciation #The Debate Club - club where anyone can add their voice to discussing the most pressing problems of the day. Please note that although Toastervision is an international event it is not under UN control. The cultural committe is always interested in sugestions of ways that the peoples of all nations can be brought together so if you think of any list them here: * The UN peacekeepers- The role of peacekeepers is to intervene in countries where there is a high risk of war but only when authorised to do so by a UN vote The Office of Bureaucratic Affairs- Handles all the beaurcatic matters that running an international organization requires. The World Trade Council- Encourages free trade and provides a forum for trade aggreements to be made Current Members * AAC * Dalania * DPRSJ * Kaneland * Landland * Lexilo * Lupaia * Lupinis * Novak * Shaderia * Stahl Empire Abstention by default Countries that voluntarily or automatically have been placed in the abstention by default category which assumes the country will not vote, though they will always retain the right to do so. Applicant Members A 50% vote from countries already involved is required before a country can be inducted into the UN. Please write your countries name as a bullet point below to apply. Pullenonia *Novak for Dog Bollock *Novak against, would re-consider accepting if application was under som exonym like 'Hundhoden' Kaneland requires confirmation that these are genuine sovereign countries before membership can be supported. Laws proposed Deadline for voting set to saturday Popose the creation of an International Criminal Court to try war criminals *kaneland: against. This is a one world govornment conpiracy meant to take away individual freedom *Dalania for - this is necessary in the long term. *Shaderia: For, Kane must be tried as a war criminal and fast! *AAC abstain UN peacekeepers should be sent to Shrewsbury to prevent the massacre of Telford and Bridgenorth citizens. *Kaneland: abstain. Let them fight it out. *Lupaia would like to be told what's going on down there. *AAC for *Stahl Empire against *Novak against *Dalania requests Salopian envoy to please explain this disturbing turn of events. *Landland against, there is no massacre The Table Should Be Placed Under The Control Of Its Rightful Owner, AAC *AAC for. *Novak against *Lupaia against; table is just fine where it is, thank you very much *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo Abstain *Kaneland: For. In light of Shaderia's unparlimentary outburst kaneland belives that the table should go to someone iwth a bit of class namley AAC. *Dalania Abstain *Shaderia: Outrage! We wholeheartedly reject this ludicrous proposal. *Landland against Countermotion- the table should be donated to charitable causes like "Firewood for Orphans in Kaneland" a subsiduary of Kane Industries. *Kaneland: for *Shaderia: Against, Blasphemy, you're lucky we don't grind your orphans into pressed mince and then use the blood and sweat they exude to buff the table to a sheen. *Novak against *Stahl Empire against Change the 50% vote rule It would be less controversial and more like the old system to have an outright majority requirement as 50% allows for 50-50 splits to be passed *Stahl Emprire for *AAC against *Novak for *Lupaia for *Kaneland: Whatever *DPRSJ for *Shaderia: For *Lexilo for Help The Homeless in response to (Alec Is A Homeless Person) *Lupaia: What are we voting on here? *Kaneland: Oh I'll help them allright *Shaderia: For, we must try to protect the homeless from the Hobo hating tyrant that is Dr Jones. Countermotion : Evict homeless people from the planet onto a specially designated homeless zone somwhere between hell and France. Kaneland: for The UN should step in to negotiate the Stahl Empire vs DPRSJ/Kaneland/AAC situation The brown and sticky is about to hit the fan. *Lupaia for *Novak abstains *AAC against. Somebody has been stirring the brown and sticky here. *Stahl Empire for - The empire has no interest at this moment in time in starting wars but will respond with force to protect itself. *Kaneland: The UN should negotiate its way out of my a**. Kane: When I need help negotiating I willl give the signal which is me being sectioned under the mental health act. *Dalania for, also request that the involved nations all commute at a neutral location and discuss the issue in a civilised manner, with the rest of the UN. *Shaderia: For *Lexilo Abstain (Stahl Empire - Really we share a border and this does not effect you?) *Landland For A ban on lemon slices being placed in coca cola (or any other drink except lemonade and water) upon pain of death *Shaderia: For *Novak against, lemon export is important to our economy *Stahl Empire for *AAC against. We declare that this law is racist, as lemon in coke/pepsi is a national drink and an iconic national symbol of our proud nation. *Kaneland: for. Policing this will require the surveilance of a police state thus justifying Kanleands massive internal security budget. *Lexilo against *Landland For Purely trade reasons. AAC: Please explain how having lemons in coke will hinder trade? *DPRSJ - against Nuke the Whales! *Landland - Gotta Nuke something *Shaderia: For, "touche" *AAC against. We see this as violation of a previously passed law. We call for a full UN investigation on Landland and Shaderias actions. Also why the fuck are we nuking whales? What have they ever done to you. *Lexilo against: Lexilo protests to the UN that both Landland and Shaderia may be in possession or producing WMDs due to their new proposition. - We demand they drop their proposition. Or we will call for a UN resolution on the matter. *DPRSJ - against *Stahl Empire against *Kaneland- Abstain. The whales are eating plancton that could be eaten by fish that could be illegally fished by kanelands fishing fleet. Nuking the whales improves the economy and disposes of those nasty weapons that Lexilo is getting in such a fuss about. However Kane is worried that the nuked whales could gain super whale powers and set up a nation all of their own possibly known as Wales which may pose a threat. *Novak against Protect the Whales! Whales are beautiful and noble creatures, who if they are constantly oppressed and "nuked" by more savage nations, will surely become endangered or even extinct. Time for this madness to end. *AAC for *Stahl Empire against *Lexilo For *Kaneland: Abstain *Novak abstain *Shaderia: Against, the AAC is hypocrytical, they slaughter thousands of beautiful and noble animals every year to satisfy their gluttony and nothing else. Within the sacrifice of these whales we can provide food and shelter for the homeless, homeless people who live on scraps everyday while the AAC pigdogs consume slab after slab of descrated cow. It also helps to create whale oil which will be used in industries and the reanimated whale corpses can be used in cheap, ecofriendly transport across short distances. The nuking of these creatures only serves to reap the most benefit from the creatures who give up their lives, thus ensuring that they've not died in vain. Landland should be suspended from the UN in wake of its breach of the UN law regarding WMDs The law is clear on this point that "WMDs including nuclear weapons, chemical weapons and other weapons that are devastating and disproportionate which cause undue suffering and damage to people and the ENVIRONMENT should be banned under international law and considered an existential threat. " *Lexilo For *AAC for *Stahl empire against *Kaneland: Against. An investigation into Landland is a violation of Landland's civil liberties and privacy. Clearly the weapons referred to are metophorical weapons and nuke is used as a synonim for destroy. *DPRSJ for - Ganja Putin stated today at Communist Party headquaters "Landland will only be seen in the eyes of our nation as a weak and insignificant puppet state of the Stahl Empire and we deplore it's attempt to inflict tyranny with whatever means it's chosen such as WMDs". *Shaderia: Against, as far as I'm aware Landland has no plans for WMD's and you're just jumping the gun on the term "nuke," meaning that this proposal is moot. And as I've explained before, A giant microwave for cooking whales would be far less dangerous than nuclear power plants, solar panels and numerous other items and practices which all of our countries engage in everyday. *Landland - Against, this is jumping the gun massively Laws for following deadline Because the following proposals are very recent, the deadline of saturday does not apply to them, but instead the saturday after Research projects in the Loveshack a giant microwave and blender shall be built in the loveshack to research pressing scientific questions such as 'will it blend'. This giant microwave will be the only one of its kind permitted due to the issues it raises in the WMD law. *AAC very much on the fence. *Lexilo is for a blender. Will it blend? Is the real question we need answers too. We are against the Microwave *Kaneland: For. I have some hippies that I would be happy to donate as live test subjects. *Stahl Empire for Make Bananalon a UN territory Kaneland: I can't even find this place on the map. How can I aim missiles at something I can't see. --Bananalon is a city by an oasis in the region marked as disputed between Kaneland and DPRSJ. at 7(6 boxes from the red line before the 7), 4(6 boxes up from the below cyan line) *Stahl Empire for All unclaimed land is taken on by the UN Kaneland: This would make the UN too powerful and infringe upon the liberties of the nations. Also Kaneland plans to claim the large island to the east of kaneland and use dynamite to shape it into a likeness of Kanes face. --That island to Kanelands north east belongs to DPRSJ. I might have to give that country a colour as it does not stand out enough it seems *Stahl Empire against *Landland against UN Weapons inspectors to be allowed to search Landland and Shaderia for WMD's In light of the recent in joke that has flown over peoples heads i beleive this will work. *Landland: For "we have nothing to hide" *Stahl Empire for